bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in Mata Nui
Adventures in Mata Nui, followed by its successor Adventures in Mata Nui 2.0, was a plot-based comic made by Dokuma in early 2004 and (notably) his first BZPower comic series. The plot was loosely based on the 2001 storyline, with the most visible exception being the apparent ability of Matoran to use their Kanohi powers. The series is currently the earliest known example of the solely plot-oriented genre. In Dokuma's own words, it was "terrible." Visual Quality Though today it is regarded as a newb series, at the time they were a stretch of Dokuma's abilities in MSPaint at the age of 11. The sprites were partly ripped from Rahi Zaku's chibi kit and partly drawn by Dokuma. Graphics were often completely aliased with the exception of images ripped from photos or MNOLG. Storyline Though Dokuma (or Doxieherd, at the time) intended to carry out the storyline to a much greater extent, it stalled all throughout the series and failed to progress forward, leading to Dokuma's eventual loss of interest. The plot began with Onua's arrival on the island of Mata Nui, then shifts to a dialogue between Turaga Vakama and the Chronicler, Takua. Vakama recites the Legend of Mata Nui, then entrusts Takua with a mission to help protect the island from Rahi. Takua meets up with Matoro and Hahli, and gradually, begins to undermine Makuta's domination. Many of the Great Masks are recovered, allowing the inhabitants of the land to fight off the Rahi. Makuta, learning that the Chronicler is still alive after all this, captures the Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard and infects his Kanohi. The Toa arrive on the island and are surprised to see that the canisters have not delivered them directly to the Mangaia. They resolve to protect the Matoran and fight the Rahi, but before they can act, a swarm of Nui Rama attack. In the midst of the battle, Gali is given an infected Kanohi by one of the insect-like beasts. She attempts to kill Tahu, but he is saved by none other than the Chronicler himself, who has donned the Kanohi Hau. Pohatu and Kopaka combine powers to destroy Gali's infected mask, freeing her of the infection. Takua meets Gali and explains his mission. Makuta sees this and fights back, commanding the Nui Rama to form in the Nui Kopen. Kongu arrives on the scene and explains to Takua what has happened. Lewa and Gali combine their powers to create a storm while Takua contemplates what Kanohi he could use to fight the creature. The Nui Kopen is knocked out of the air and Takua uses a Huna to become invisible, allowing him to approach the Rahi and rip off its infected Rurus. Following Ironically, this newbish series had a considerable following, including people such as OnuaNuva: King of the Underground, GFLK, Motago, and even GaliGee. Legacy Though the series itself accomplished nothing, it served as a launching point that propelled Dokuma into both comic-making and spriting. In spite of the fact that the strip left no lasting impression upon the mind of the BZPower community, it was one of the first ever series of its type--a plot-oriented comic. External Links *BZPower Topic *BZPower Topic #2 *[https://archive.is/20131014202343/www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=76356 Adventures in Mata Nui at Dokuma's Brickshelf] Category:Comics Category:Abandoned Series Category:Plot-Oriented Comics